The disclosure relates generally to cutter elements for drill bits used to drill boreholes in a subterranean formation. More particularly, the disclosure relates to methods for fabricating polycrystalline diamond (PCD) cutter elements for drill bits.
An earth-boring drill bit is typically mounted on the lower end of a drill string and is rotated by rotating the drill string at the surface or by actuation of downhole motors or turbines, or by both methods. With weight applied to the drill string, the rotating drill bit engages the earthen formation and proceeds to form a borehole along a predetermined path toward a target zone.
Earth boring bits used in oilfield drilling operations are frequently one of two types: fixed cutter bits or rolling cutter bits. Fixed cutter drill bits have multiple cutting surfaces that are pressed into and dragged through a formation. This type of bit primarily cuts the formation by shearing and scraping. Rolling cutter bits include one or more rotatable cutters that perform their cutting function due to the rolling movement of the cutters acting against the formation material. The cutters roll and slide upon the bottom of the borehole as the bit is rotated, the cutters thereby engaging and disintegrating the formation material in its path. The rotatable cutters may be described as generally conical in shape and are therefore sometimes referred to as rolling cones or rolling cone cutters. The earth disintegrating action of rolling cutter bits is enhanced by providing a plurality of cutters or cutting elements that extend from each of the rolling cones. Applying weight to the drill bit while rotating forces the cutting elements into engagement with the earth and rotates the cones. A rolling cutter drill bit primarily cuts the formation by compression, crushing, gouging, chipping and scraping. Two common classifications of rolling cutter drill bits include “insert” bits and “tooth” bits. In insert bits, the cutting elements extending from the cones comprise inserts that are press fit into undersized apertures in the cone surface prior to drilling with the bit. In tooth bits, the cutting elements comprise teeth that are milled, cast or otherwise integrally formed with the rolling cone.
While the bit is rotated, drilling fluid is pumped through the drill string and directed out of the face of the drill bit. The fixed cutter bit typically includes nozzles or fixed ports spaced about the bit face that serve to inject drilling fluid into the flow passageways between the several blades. The flowing fluid performs several important functions. The fluid removes formation cuttings from the bit's cutting structure. Otherwise, accumulation of formation materials on the cutting structure may reduce or prevent the penetration of the cutting structure into the formation. In addition, the fluid removes cut formation materials from the bottom of the hole. Failure to remove formation materials from the bottom of the hole may result in subsequent passes by cutting structure to re-cut the same materials, thereby reducing the effective cutting rate and potentially increasing wear on the cutting surfaces. The drilling fluid and cuttings removed from the bit face and from the bottom of the hole are forced from the bottom of the borehole to the surface through the annulus that exists between the drill string and the borehole sidewall. Further, the fluid removes heat, caused by contact with the formation, from the cutter elements in order to prolong cutter element life. Thus, the number and placement of drilling fluid nozzles, and the resulting flow of drilling fluid, may significantly impact the performance of the drill bit.
The cutter elements disposed on the several blades of a fixed cutter bit are typically formed of extremely hard materials and include a layer of polycrystalline diamond (“PCD”) material. In the typical fixed cutter bit, each cutter element or assembly comprises an elongate and generally cylindrical support member which is received and secured in a pocket formed in the surface of one of the several blades. In addition, each cutter element typically has a hard cutting layer of polycrystalline diamond or other superabrasive material such as cubic boron nitride, thermally stable diamond, polycrystalline cubic boron nitride, or ultrahard tungsten carbide (meaning a tungsten carbide material having a wear-resistance that is greater than the wear-resistance of the material forming the substrate) as well as mixtures or combinations of these materials. The cutting layer is exposed on one end of its support member, which is typically formed of tungsten carbide.